


Ritorno

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Dark Disciple - Christie Golden, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Romance, Character Death, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: È tornato su Dathomir a quello scopo. È lì che lui ha consegnato  corpo senza vita di Asajj Ventress ad acque magiche e scure. Ed è lì che desidera reclinare la testa per l’ultima volta.





	Ritorno

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Returning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428201) by [TheRealJeanGenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie)

> Scritta per la Drabblethon di We are out of prompt.
> 
> È bastato un solo romanzo per fare di loro due una delle mie coppie preferite.

“Come sei diventato vecchio…”  
Novantadue anni, vorrebbe risponderle Quinlan Vos, ma resta in silenzio, a gambe incrociate, sotto il cielo color sangue di Dathomir.  
Cosa può saperne lei? Lei che è morta giovane e bellissima, a un passo dalla promessa di un futuro felice…  
Il vecchio Jedi chiude gli occhi e respira intensamente.  
Per lunghe decadi ha combattuto nell’ombra, facendo la propria parte senza più mostrare il proprio volto. Contro l’Impero. Contro il Primo Ordine. In silenzio, senza più pronunciare ad alta voce il proprio nome. Esule e dimenticato. Con un solo desiderio.  
‘Riposare per sempre accanto a te…’  
È tornato su Dathomir a quello scopo. È lì che lui ha consegnato corpo senza vita di Asajj Ventress ad acque magiche e scure. Ed è lì che desidera reclinare la testa per l’ultima volta. Ma ora ha paura di guardarla. Di scoprire che si tratta solo di un inganno del suo cuore morente.  
Non importa. Presto saranno insieme. Per sempre, come avevano promesso tanto tempo prima. Quindi perché dovrebbe sfuggire a quel sogno bellissimo? La guarda, seduta al suo fianco. La pelle perlacea e liscia, gli occhi simili a cristalli azzurri, perfino gli scuri segni tribali sul volto … È esattamente come la ricorda ma ogni dettaglio è più vivido.  
“Sto sognando?” le chiede Quinlan sentendo le lacrime bagnargli il volto scuro e raggrinzito. Lui non è più il possente guerriero di un tempo. La sua massa di trecce lunghe e selvagge si è fatta rada e bianca. Chissà se lei prova pietà.  
“No, Quinlan. Sei semplicemente a casa. E non te ne sei neppure accorto.”  
Ha ragione. Ma ora lo sente. E vede le sue mani di nuovo forti, il suo corpo di nuovo vigoroso. E, al suo fianco, le spoglie mortali di un vecchio che ha atteso troppo a lungo e che ora può riposare.  
“Dobbiamo andare” sussurra Asajj tenendogli la mano come se entrambi ancora avessero un corpo materiale. E lui la afferra, sentendo pulsare in quel tocco un’energia perfetta e sconosciuta. “È tempo di unirci alla Forza.”


End file.
